


Synecdoche

by orphan_account



Series: "poetry is the art of uniting pleasure with truth." [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Poem, Gen, Mild vent, Poetry, bad poetic structure, creative writing class again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The parts are for the whole.





	Synecdoche

**Author's Note:**

> “Erin, you look upset...”
> 
> “I am, Mr. Crosby.”
> 
> He gave me a knowing look and pushed a piece of paper towards me. “Let it out on here.”
> 
> So I did that.

The part is for the whole  
And while I don’t know the whole  
The parts I do know  
I am them

To see less parts is seeing more  
Because our mouths   
Say what others want to hear  
But our eyes scream the  
Truth.

Maybe that’s why I’m a liar.

I saw the whole and not the  
Parts.

I saw myself as the whole and  
Not the people who are parts  
Of me that I like most.

My heart beats fast and my hand shakes  
I’m walking away from the whole  
And towards the parts   
Of myself  
To fix  
Them.


End file.
